


Spring of Drowned Girl Shorts

by Celeste_030



Series: Spring of Drowned Girl [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spring of Drowned Girl Shorts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541897) by [Little_Miss_Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Numbers/pseuds/Little_Miss_Numbers). 



“你是要来帮我打包，还是要花整个下午来翻我的东西？”Danny注意到Steve在翻看他的相册而不是在做他应该做的：把它们放到纸箱里。

“Danny，把这间破公寓里的东西都打包收拾好顶多要花半个小时。”Steve一边说道，一边心不在焉地地翻到下一页。

“是啊，半个小时全是我在干活。”Danny呢喃着把平装本塞进箱子里，“搬来跟我一起住吧Danno。会很棒的，Danno。我绝对会来帮你打包东西的Danno。”

Steve做到在视线没有离开相册的情况下翻了个白眼。

“只是些Grace在婴儿时期的照片。”Steve说着又翻了一页，现在Danny也看了过来，他能够看见他脸上露出的细微笑容。

然后他看见那笑容在翻到下一页之后消失了。

“一切还好吗，babe？”Danny已经走了过来。

“呃……没事。”Steve说，“嘿，Danny，为什么你有一只老虎跟Grace一起在客厅？”

Danny觉得自己可能知道Steve在看什么，越过他肩膀瞥过去之后就更加确定了，那张是Grace还不到两岁时的照片，她笑着坐在女体Danny的旁边，背靠着正躺下的Rachel，后者以老虎的姿态舒服地伸展开来。Danny得说这是一张很棒的照片，他不知道自己当时在Rachel提议拍照片的时候为什么要激烈反抗。

“我没提过吗？Rachel有时候会转变成一只老虎。”

Danny看到Steve脸上血色尽失。“Rachel？”

“是啊，怎么，你觉得我是唯一一个掉到泉水里的人吗？”

“Rachel是一只老虎。”Steve无力地重复道。

Danny没能忍住笑：“你现在庆幸自己平时总是对她很好了吧，huh？”

Steve只是倒吸一口气。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny有一个惊喜。

“Danny这么着急地想要我们看的东西是什么啊？”Chin把每个人下单点的虾从Kamekona的餐车上拿过来放到前面的野餐桌上，然后分发给众人。

“你问倒我了。”Kono说，两人都好奇的看向Steve。

“嘿，我知道的并不比你们多，”Steve满怀戒备地说道，“我能告诉你们的是，他今天早上开着科迈罗出去了，到现在我都没看见他。”

他们都好奇地看着对方，当Danny终于停下科迈罗、从车的一边走出来的同时有一个看上去很熟悉的女士从另一边走下车的时候，他们都目不转睛地盯着。

她因为所有人的目光都在她身上而感觉紧张，退到正笑得很灿烂的Danny身后。

“嘿伙计们，我给你们介绍一下Hannah。”

没有人开口说任何话，Hannah紧张地看着Danny。“怎么了？我脸上有什么东西吗？”

Steve成了最先开口的那个：“没有，只是——你的头发是棕色的。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono把Danny的诅咒告诉给Adam听，然后Adam也想分享一些自己的事。

Kono在看到和Steve一起走进餐馆的Danny的那一头过肩红色长发时发出一声咒骂。Danny的秘密被爆出来之后她就变得松懈了，而Kono觉得这是一件好事，但当她们要和她那个还什么都不知道的男朋友一起吃午饭的时候就不这么认为了。

“和Steve一起的那个是谁啊？”Adam在看见他们走进来时问道，“我以为他在跟Danny约会。”

“没错啊。”Kono开口。在她旁边的Chin正试着忍笑。这一点都帮不上忙。

当Steve和Danny来到桌子旁边，她笑道：“Steve，Danny，你们还记得Adam吧。”

Kono看见Danny脸上恍然大悟的表情，意识到她其实忘记了Adam会来。在她旁边，她看见Adam在眨眼，她张着嘴不知道从哪儿开始说起，而Adam开口说的话让所有人惊讶了：“Danny，你什么时候去中国的？”

Kono转过去看着他：“你知道？”

Adam揉了揉后颈，看着有些不安：“很多在日本的人都知道那些诅咒泉水，”他说，“尤其是在武术圈子里，那里是很出名的训练场。”

每个人都注视着Adam。

“事实上这也算是一点解脱吧，”Adam看回Kono，“我一直都在想要怎么跟你说。”

Kono感觉到脊椎一阵颤栗，有种想要把自己那杯水往Adam身上泼，然后解决疑惑。

“我算是能转变成一只狗。”Adam告诉她。

“一只狗？”这不算太糟啊，她能接受一只狗。如果她对自己重复说的次数够多的话可能还会让它成真呢。

“其实是一直北海道狗。”

Kono的眼神亮了，那些可是很漂亮的狗。

“等等，这就是你不肯跟我去冲浪的原因吗？”Kono问道。

“其实狗并不会冲浪。”Adam回道。

“噢我的朋友你太小看我了，”Kono笑着说道，她抓起他的手腕，把他拉走，“咱们待会见。”她对余下众人说。

“我们要去哪里？”

“带你去买狗狗的救生衣，走吧！”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny刚获得诅咒的那些日子里，他还不知道该怎么应对。

Rachel把晚餐端了上桌，不耐烦地看着窗外，这时Danny走了进来，浑身湿透，红色的长发在她的警服上粘的到处都是。

“别滴到我的地板上。”Rachel警告她。

但她的确表示同情地递过去一条毛巾。“我猜这意味着秘密暴露了？”她问Danny。

“我得跟Grace解释，不过她给我打圆场了。”Danny说，“天啊，幸运的是我有个女搭档。”

Danny接过毛巾，脱下帽子，开始费力地擦干她的头发。

“我还是觉得这没什么大不了的，”Rachel叹了口气，“你表现的跟这个诅咒是比死亡更糟糕的命运而不是一个很小的不便似的。”

“嗷，这很尴尬，Rach，”Danny脱掉身上湿掉的警服外套，把它挂在门上，“大伙儿都在取笑这个。”

Rachel看上去一点都不同情她。

“听着，我要在晚餐前去洗个热水澡。”Danny说。

“不行，”Rachel说，“晚餐在五分钟之内就好了，你可以保持这样再久一点。现在去换衣服，然后把那些挂起来晾干。”

Danny嘟囔着照做了。“别抱怨了，”Rachel在她身后喊道，“你表现得比我让你去年穿着我给你织的毛衣去我办公室的圣诞派对还要糟糕。”

10分过去了，Danny还没出来，Rachel翻了个白眼，走去找她。她从门口探头进她们的卧室，看见Danny正交叉腿坐在床上，穿着她的一件吊带背心和睡裤，看着衣柜门上的镜子做鬼脸和摆着各种姿势。

“你要借我的衣服穿的话应该问我一下的。”Rachel说，但她看上去被逗乐了。

Danny起身跳了大概两英尺高。“你该敲门的，”她说，“我的衣服都太大了。”

“是啊，不过我觉得我的衣服对你来说都太小了，你正穿着我最大的一条睡裤，但看上去还是很紧。”

“你知道，”Danny一边说，一边看着镜子里的自己，摆出秀胸的姿势，“我还挺喜欢的。现在我已经更习惯这样了。我挺火辣的。”

Rachel咯咯笑着走过去坐到Danny身后，用手臂把她圈起来。“我也喜欢。”她在Danny耳边低语，仿佛这是个肮脏的小秘密。“不如明天你在早上洗个冷水澡，我们出去给你买些自己的衣服吧。”

Danny低头看向自己的身体，然后回头看见Rachel那意味不明的微笑，心里在想，她到底在打什么主意。


End file.
